Toast to the Moon
by made.for.life
Summary: Grant Ward has a new mission tailing a tall blonde under the name of Caleb Anderson. Who is he and why does Grant find himself entranced?
1. Chapter 1

Grant Ward sat in his little corner in the cafe.

"I still don't have anything to report." He hissed into the ear piece.

He had been trailing his guy for four days now. He seemed like an average Joe. No, he was better than your average Joe. He was one of those people so nice everyone could just look at them and know they were good to their very white as snow soul. During the week this fellow was a night guard at the local museum. Friday and Saturday the hulking man was a volunteer firefighter. Sunday he spent nearly the whole day at church then visited his parent's graves like a good little son. He prayed every night, worked out every afternoon, and he was always ready to lend a hand.

"No evil intent or nothing." He muttered bitterly.

He had come to the conclusion that Caleb Anderson was a six-foot-eight blonde Angel and his job here was bogus. He told everyone back on the bus as much.

"Thank you Agent Ward."

The dark haired man sighed. Four more weeks here right? Then he could stop trailing the perfect, blonde, do-gooder.

"Good morning."

The Agent jumped at bit at the sound. Nice one Grant, let your guard down then.

"Morning."

Speak of thy devil and thy devil shall appear.

"May I sit with you?" The tall muscled blonde asked.

"Sure?" Grant replied warily.

Caleb Anderson took a seat. "I've seen you here for a couple days now but I haven't seen anyone with you. You new here?" He leaned back sipping his hot chocolate.

Again the bloody Angel never had the dreaded substance of coffee, just hot cocoa. Grant wrapped a paw around his own cup of some kind of mocha he had ordered without thinking.

"Yeah."

Caleb grinned. "Welcome to town. Caleb Anderson."

"Grant Ward." They shook hands briskly.

"Did you come here for a move or vacation or just visiting?"

Grant huffed. "Just a temporary stay. No family so need to worry. Just for traveling purposes."

"Looking for a job?" Caleb asked gesturing to the newspaper opened to the help wanted section.

The other man shrugged. "I'm only going to be here for a few more weeks so I guess. Just a temporary one really, raking leaves or something."

The blonde grinned. His smile would be a heartbreaker if he even looked in a girl's direction Grant decided.

"We could use a hand down at the museum. One of our guys is on a paid three month leave and we could use the extra help for as long as we can get it."

"I would need to get finger printed and stuff though." Grant pretended to refuse. This was kind of great, getting one step closer to the enemy.

Caleb waved off his faked worries as if they were real. "The museum is private and the owner trusts me. You wanna walk down there in a bit?"

Grant shrugged.

"Well that's a golden opportunity if I ever did see one." Skye chimed in his ear.

"Almost too good. Be careful Ward." Fitz put in.

The agent smartly didn't respond. He was busy watching the delicately buff blonde sipping at his hot chocolate and looking out the cafe window. After a long gaze the man set down the empty cup and met Grant's eyes.

"You all ready?"

Grant glanced around. Nothing to stop him anyways. "Yep."

"Alrighty." The blonde stood up, he was taller than a skyscraper, or at least taller than Grant. "Jason." Caleb waved getting the owner's attention. "I'm picking up this guy's too."

The older black guy running the coffee machines gave him a distracted thumbs-up. Again with the goody-goody two shoes.

"Ok." Caleb said cheerfully once they got on the street. "The job is just late afternoon early night shift. You'll be patrolling with me... Is that ok?"

Grant nodded listening.

"Awesome." The blonde lead the way into a building behind the museum that Grant had tracked him guarding earlier. "Decker! Mathis!"

Two heads peeked around the corner from a glowing room. "What's up Lebby?"

"Got an extra hand for us."

They looked Grant over quickly. "Looks good enough." They went back to dutifully watching their monitors.

Caleb shrugged then smiled apologetically. "There more fun when their brains haven't been cooking for the past five hours. Anyways, this is the main guard station. Everyone's kind of centered around here so you'll get pretty familiar with this place. There isn't much to this job so the rest I can show you tonight. Sound ok?"

Grant nodded.

"Nice." Caleb gave him a clap on the shoulder. "Then just show up here around six-ish.

"Ok." The dark haired agent waved as he walked out the door.

"Like I said" Fitz garbled into the earpiece, "Too good to be true."

"I dunno. Seemed like fairly decent job to me." Skye replied.

I guess we'll see. Grant thought. He took up his place in his apartment that had been assigned for this mission. Shield training forced him to check the entire thing over before he could let his breath out. Grant went through his strength training routine then stretched out. He checked the clock and flopped on the bed. Nap time till five! He applauded himself with a grin as he set an alarm.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm woke Grant up with the first ding. Not that he had really been sleeping but woken from a daze is the best way to put it. He straightened out his suit and popped his earpiece in. He could hear the other agents chattering away in his ear. He turned the volume way down until they were a mere hum. He walked slowly down to the museum as he had been told to before. Grant glanced at his watch. He was ten minutes early as was his usual.

"Hey Caleb." Someone hollered.

The blonde walked between two doorways right in front of Grant. "What's up?"

"Your buddy's here."

Caleb looked up and smiled. "You're early. That's great. You can come grab a uniform." The dark haired agent trailed after him. "It may be a little big but we can resize it a bit."

"Sounds good." Grant said trying to be amicable.

He was handed a freshly dry cleaned navy blue suit. He changed slowly taking in the immediate area. When he exited the small bathroom Caleb crossed his arms and looked him over speculatively.

"Actually it seems to fit ok." The blonde stepped forward and fiddled with the collar a bit. Grant held himself ridged to not flinch at the contact. "It'll do. It'll do. Ok." Caleb spun on his heels. "What am I looking for…? Ah!" He handed Grant a flashlight and a set of keys. "That should do." He nodded to himself then looked up. "You ready?"

"Yep." Grant answered.

Caleb walked him around the museum and through the interior. There were plenty of nice old priceless objects there. Nothing of any real interest to Grant himself but he nearly flinched when Simmons started chattering excitedly about Rosalind Franklin's camera hosted at the museum. Apparently she had something to do with DNA or something else the walking shield agent didn't know about. It also didn't look a thing like a camera to him but well, what did he know?

"And that's that." Caleb grinned. "Not too hard."

"Not at all." Grant replied.

"We'll probably be walking that route four to five times a night." Caleb explained. "Between times we report back to the guard house. Not a bad job with good pay and dental. Not that you need that though." The guy smiled.

Grant was silent.

"Hey Ward." Skye huffed. "That was a compliment."

"Huh?" Grant asked confused. Unfortunately he didn't get an answer as he had to jog to catch up to Caleb.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hear that?" Grant said suddenly.

They were about half way through the shift. It had just gotten dark out. Half a week into this and the route was already fairly routine for the partners. Caleb cocked his head. There was a soft clicking sound from the side door, like metal on metal. They crept around the corner in the shadow of the other building.

"Come on get it open already." A guy was hissing.

"I'm trying." A girl, only a little older, bit back.

They looked to be in their mid-teens. They weren't even dressed the part of robbers. Grant readied himself to back up Caleb. Never underestimate your enemies. Caleb on the other hand stood right up and walked toward them. He grabbed them both before either could realize what was happening.

"Eek. Put me down!" The girl shrieked.

The boy just hung from his collar is stunned silence. The girl struggled then started crying like it would help her. Grant had to marvel at the blonde's strength though. He held both children straight out in front of him by their shirts. He started walking with them.

"I don't want to go jail." The boy whimpered.

The girl was more vocal. "Put me down. We weren't even going to take anything that valuable. We aren't old enough to die! They'll eat us alive in jail. Are you going to kill us? Why would you do that? I hate you! Put us down!"

He set them down at the back of the alley that the security house was in. They were both crying. Caleb sighed and sat down as well, just a few feet from them.

"Ruff time at home?" He more of said but also asked.

The two dark haired kids quieted. The boy nodded slightly. Caleb took out a pack of gum and offered it up. Both the kids cautiously took a piece but didn't open them. They looked like feral cats approaching some foreign object, ready to jump at any time.

"Suck doesn't it." Caleb opened a strip of gum and chewed it. "You kind of feel stuck eh?"

"I hate it." The girl whimpered.

"I feel you." He responded. "Haven't been in your situation so I'm not going to lie and say I know but." The blonde looked them over. "I can tell it's pretty bad."

The boy nodded with his wide eyes on Caleb.

Caleb just smiled. "Money problem are the worst. You two have a home?"

They nodded.

"And names?"

"I'm Kyle."

"Jessica."

"Nice to meet you." The blonde nodded and stood up. "I'm gonna let you two go ok?"

They looked at him blinking and hopeful.

"Just wait here a second though. I have something for you." He nodded to Grant to go in the office.

The agent glanced at him like he was crazy. He looked back at the kids. Caleb's eyes held a silent plea for trust. Grant shook his head and turned around to go in the offices.

"What are you doing?" Grant asked.

His partner grinned. "Trust test and a little help." He held up a little business card.

Grant didn't get a chance to look at it. Caleb exited the door. Oddly enough the two teens were still there, standing now, wiping their tear streaked faces.

"Here." He held out the paper.

The girl took it like it was going to bite her. "What is it?"

"A place that I send people who I trust." Caleb said. "A place to go when it feels like there's nowhere else to go. If you need it, use it. I've got a couple friends there who will look after you."

The two gazed at him bewildered. He looked them placidly in the eyes. The two groups studied each other. Grant looked between both sides in undecided emotion.

"You two should head home." Caleb finally whispered.

They inched their way around the two uniformed guards. The siblings walked away glancing back.

"What was that about?" Grant asked quietly as they disappeared.

Caleb chuckled going back in. Grant looked around with confusion.

"Guys?"

"Yes Agent Ward?" Coulson responded promptly.

Grant thought for a moment. "Nevermind."


	4. Chapter 4

The black cloaked man followed his target carefully. He wasn't to be seen during this particular recon. Grant crouched silently as Caleb paused. The blonde hollered up to a window. A figure stuck their upper body out and yelled back just as friendly as Caleb was himself.

"All right then." Caleb laughed when Grant crept close enough to hear. "Take care then!"

The blonde continued his meandering walk down the road. He had stopped and chatted with nearly every person on the way. A duffle bag was tossed over his shoulder. Grant had a fair idea what was in said bag but he hadn't thought to bring the ex-ray glasses with him to be assure. This may be the bust he had been waiting for to prove that perfect people didn't exist.

"He's still on the move?" Fitz asked apparently getting bored.

"Yep." Grant ground out low in his throat.

Fitz sighed heavily. "How much longer is he going to walk? I mean I know he's fit but still. This is a long way. Why didn't he just drive?"

So he could talk to everyone. Grant answered mentally and continued on his way when Caleb did. The blonde finally reached a stopping point and pushed in a big glass door.

"That's the college campus gym." Simmons piped up. "Downloading a pass on your phone now."

Grant watched Caleb greet the clerk with a friendly chat then flash his phone with the pass on it. After the male had vanished Grant walked entirely around the building locating all four exits and an extra possible exit on the roof.

"Clear to enter." Coulson had finally gotten the mike away from the twin scientists.

Grant shrugged and walked into the building like he had done the same thing a million times. The clerk was a young new girl watched over by an older worker.

"Good afternoon sir!" She said rather excitedly.

First day. Grant thought lightly. "Hello."

He held up his ID and she glanced between them. "Thank you, have a nice time."

She glanced at her superior. The guy nodded and she pushed the button to turn the gate to let him through. He nodded politely and went passed.

"Alright Tama, you can go now. You remember how to check yourself out?"

"Yes sir!" The young girl chimed.

Grant continued his walk.

"Left." Said Coulson.

Grant turned and then stopped. The entire wall was a huge window.

"Sighted." Grant confirmed.

There was the darn Angel himself. No shirt and blurred by water. He was swimming through the water like a fish.

"Suspicion confirmed." Grant yawned.

"So you had him tail this guy as he went …" Skye said sarcastically "Swimming."

There was a heavy sigh from the senior agent. "Desist heavy trail. I apologize Agent Ward."

Grant shook it off. He was busy watching Caleb butterfly across the pool. He had some amazing strength in his arms. He glided through the liquid crystal. His eyes zoomed in instinctually on the muscles. He normally used muscle movements to predict the next movement of his enemies but. This movement was simple … beautiful. Heat trailed up to his face as he realized his own thought.

"A-Am I clear to leave?" Grant stuttered a bit.

"Yes, check in has change so your clear to go." Coulson affirmed. "Are you all right Ward?"

"Peachy." He stated.

He snuck out of the building and climbed to the next building's roof. Grant sat down heavily and yawned. What was that? Noticing muscle and actually, well, enjoying it were two entirely different missions. It was like a painting though. A moving painting but then when wasn't Caleb looking like that?

"Grant?" Skye had the microphone. "What happened? You stuttered."

"Did I?"

He imagined her glaring at the microphone.

"Fine then. Whatever." There was a crinkle as the microphone rolled onto the table top.

The sun fell before his eyes. He tried to pin the feeling he got with Caleb. Where had he felt it before? Had he felt like this before? There had been something similar before. His little brother. Did he find a brother in the so much larger man? It wasn't the same.

"What am I doing?" He asked shoving everything to the side like he normally did.

He was on a mission, focus. He curled his breath in towards his stomach, drawing it deeper then shallower. It felt good to know that his breath was one thing he could control completely. It was his to draw sharply or to huff out. He could sigh or yawn. It wasn't exactly a privilege but he appreciated it either way. His head came up sharply.

"Yeah I'll bet." Caleb's voice rang up.

When had he left the building? Grant hadn't noticed him or the person beneath him until they had laughed. Caleb was walking with the young lady that had let them both in. Grant up to do what he did best. He tracked.

"But really, it sounds like you're doing great." Caleb said to, what was her name, Tama?

She flushed pleased and nodded eagerly. Caleb's hair was still slick with water. They were walking a fairly good pace. Grant leapt adeptly about the roofs.

Tama looked up to Caleb with admiration. "I still couldn't have done it without you."

Caleb patted her shoulder. "But still, between school and work and those nights. Tama." He stopped and she did to facing him. "I'm really proud of you. So very, very impressed. I know you and Jenna didn't think it would ever be the same and I couldn't be happier with how you both have done than I am now."

The girl's eyes started to water and she hugged him. The taller blonde hugged her cautiously so as not to injure her. A smile spread over Grant's face just as it did Caleb's. The walking pair parted ways reluctantly and Caleb brushed his feet through the leaves on the ground.

"Hey Grant?" Skye interrupted his meticulous tracking.

He stood with a sigh. "Yes Skye."

"Do you like that guy?"

Grant paused. "What?"

Skye made a noise of annoyance. "Do you like him?"

"He's a rather good person. Very difficult not to like." Grant said. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm losing him."

"Yes you are." Skye huffed. "Look. Just a suggestion but if you like the guy that much, ask him out."

Grant sputtered wordlessly.

Skye slid back in her chair. "Hey, no one else is around, the recorder's off, and this is the first time I've had an actual chance to give you advice."

"Advice?" Simmon's voice popped in.

Skye groaned. "Never mind."

The agent huffed. Grant walked out onto the sidewalk. "Shoot."

He looked all the way down the street. His target was completely gone. Like all gone. No trace.

"Hey Grant."

The dark haired male spun. "Caleb. Hi."

"Walking?" The blonde had his bag over his shoulder easily and smelled like soap and deodorant.

Grant thought fast. "Yep. Just got myself a little lost." He looked around. Hmm. He actually didn't know where he was.

Caleb nodded sympathetically. "Why doncha walk with me a ways. I can walk you to your place if you want."

"Sounds good."

They walked in an amicable silence. Grant let his breathe out. He wasn't much of a talker and holding a conversation was difficult usually. He took the chance to enjoy the walking, the easy stride, the easy quiet. They neared Grant's building and the Shield Agent finally figured out where they were.

"You know the way now?" Caleb smiled.

Grant nodded unable to help but smile back.

The blonde clapped him the shoulder. "See you tonight then."

He headed back to his own place. Grant's shoulder tingled a bit as he fumbled for his keys.

"Ask him." Skye murmured.

Grant pulled out the earpiece, tired and frustrated. He needed more sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Grant groaned tiredly. His alarm was going off. He was just always tired. It was like he didn't sleep at all. He had slept though, through the night. Or at the very least he didn't remember waking up. The agent twisted himself out of bed and stretched. He pulled a shirt on and meandered into the bathroom. It was around nine o'clock. Not that he had to be anywhere but he really did need to stick to some kind of schedule. He didn't need to work for a while this week. Shift had been pushed back two hours.

"Good morning Ward." Apparently everyone was sleeping or busy, usually Agent May didn't monitor.

"Good morning. I'm going to disconnect for a while." Grant responded. The small-ish device was starting to make his ear sore.

"Copy that." May responded in her rather monotone way.

Grant walked out and set the earpiece on his dresser checking the lock and the alarm system. He went back into the bathroom. He really didn't want to look in the mirror but look he did. It looked like someone had punched him in either eye. The agent sighed. He showered off quickly and pulled out the small bag. It was pretty much your everyday cosmetics kit. He could change his skin tone or completely alter the shape of his face. The Shield Operative could be at least thirty different people with this kit. Or, for now, he could just hide his fatigue. He didn't even know what this crap was called but it covered up the bruise color under his eyes. Then he used the little trick he learned from a friend.

"Agent Ward?" The piece buzzed. "Just an update. Caleb is on the move."

"Got it." Grant said.

He could catch up to him later. He pulled the metal spoon out of the freezer and placed it up under his eyes. It burned for a second then the metal warmed up. He put it back and took out the other utensil and repeated for his other eye. He glanced in the mirror. Perfectly well rested. Grant pulled on his clothes, it still felt weird not being in a suit, and retrieved his comm.

"All right May. Where is he?" Grant picked up the car keys.

There were a few clicks and a whirr. "Looks like he's headed back to that little cafe where he first contacted you."

Grant nodded locking the door behind him. "They have good coffee there."

He started his car. It was going to be one hell of a day. The whole sky was crowded with big nasty grey-black looking clouds. Grant spun the dial on the radio to an AM station.

"Good morning folks! This is Kathy Davy with this morning's weather." The guy was named Kathy. "As you can see we're in for an interesting day here folks. We have a big nasty looking thunderstorm squatting right over top of us. This sucker's meant to go hell bent for leather around six this afternoon. We are recommending everyone gets inside and stays there. For today, it's going to be a bit chilly with small downpours here and there, just a little teaser trailer of the show tonight. And now for our traffic."

"Thanks Kathy." A girl's voice took over. "Traffic report brought to you by Anderly Furnishing Company. No accidents today but construction is causing some major back-ups along the highway. Those who take route 77 east I would highly suggest another way to work today. If you see a problem, give us a call at 1-800-carstop that's 1-800-carstop."

Grant flicked the radio off. He'd be back well before the storm. It started to drizzle a bit. He flicked on his headlights and windshield wipers. Other cars whipped passed him trying to get where ever they were going. He drove the bridge over the highway. Everyone in their cars, highways full of people going somewhere, somewhere, somewhere, nowhere. There were a lot of brake lights on.

"I guess they weren't kidding about the traffic." Grant murmured.

"A Shield Agent caught in traffic?" Skye apparently had woken up.

"No." Grant replied simply.

His drive continued in the silent noise of rain on the roof. He pulled his car into the café parking lot. He saw two people carrying a big box through the rain toward the front door. Caleb was soaked and so was the bartender guy, Jason.

"This could be suspicious activity." Grant reported.

He pulled out the glasses that let his team see what he did.

"Copy Ward." Coulson finally woke up too. "Move in to intercept."

"Or you could just look through the box." Skype put in boredly.

Grant flipped the vision of the glasses to the ex-ray. First of all Caleb had a really nice body. Second of all there seemed to be lengths of solids and different panels in the box. The label was so washed by the heavy rain they couldn't read it.

"Un-identifiable." Coulson reported after a minute or two of looking.

The door was bumped as they tried to muscle it through and it swung closed on the box, trapping them in the doorway.

"Hang on." Grant said.

He got out hopping quickly through the rain. The dark haired man pulled the door back open for them. They got the box inside. Caleb and Jason set the box down panting.

"Thanks Grant." Caleb smiled.

Jason held his chest breathing hard.

Grant frowned. "You ok?"

The guy waved him off. "Asthma." He stated catching his wind finally.

"All righty then." Caleb dusted his hands off. "How many more?"

"I think there's two more." Jason peered through the rain at the open semi-truck trailer.

"How many chairs did you order?" Caleb asked exasperated. "We're never going to get these all put together."

Chairs, Grant thought.

"I wasn't planning on them coming today like I said earlier." The man smelling of coffee grounds said thinking hard. "Maybe we can get a few together then stack the other two for my crew to deal with next week."

Caleb shook his head. "Let's get the next one."

"Hang on." The other man looked at Grant. "Did you want to order something?" He asked.

Grant nodded. "Yeah but I can wait. You all need a hand?"

"If you grab the door again it would be awesome." Caleb said waving his friend back out into the rain.

They brought in the next two boxes and the rain stopped. Caleb just laughed.

"It's just like the rain." Jason grumbled. "What would you two boy-os like?"

"I'll take mine straight black." Grant answered.

"I'd like hot chocolate please." Caleb answered distractedly pulling a pocket knife across the packing tape.

The blonde pulled out the soggy instructions,laying them flat on the table, and started pulling pieces out. Grant picked up the papers they tore themselves apart in his hands. Caleb chuckled taking the mushy mess and giving it a toss to the trash can.

"Bloody Swedish direction." He rumbled playfully.

He gave Grant's shoulder a gentle shove. Grant chuckled a bit holding the pieces of wood passed to him.

"Can I leave you two to it?" Jason asked setting their mugs on the table. "I gotta drop off some paperwork before this big 'ole storm hits."

He left before getting an answer. Caleb shook his head taking a sip of his drink. He held it between his hands, warming them. The blue eyes closed in comfort. Grant watched, feeling the peace creeping into him as well. His chest felt warm and soft. The Shield Agent felt his fatigue hit him full force and couldn't stop a yawn.

"Tired?" Caleb half asked, half stated.

"Nope." Grant responded snapping one of the chair legs in place.

The chairs went together easier than expected. They even split into the second box before Jason came back.

"You fellows really get into a project dontcha?" Jason huffed.

"Whoops." Caleb said checking his watch.

"I guess we missed lunch." Grant said.

It was around four now. Caleb's phone went off. He answered it dutifully.

"Hello." …. "Yes sir, sounds good." … "Actually he's right here so I'll take care of it." … "Thank you sir." … "Same to you." … "Yes." … "All right. Take care. Bye then."

Caleb shut the phone and turned to Grant. "The director says he has the museum and he wants his employees to get home and stay out of the storm."

Jason refilled their drinks and wandered back to his customers. Grant sighed heavily. Wonderful, more time for him to not sleep in.

"Hey Grant?" He looked up at the blue eyes. "You busy tonight?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Do you want to catch the game at my place?" Caleb rolled up the scraps of cardboard. "I think it's like the Chargers and the Chiefs or something like that."

"Sure. Sounds good." Grant started thinking that was an excellent way to infiltrate someone's home.

Caleb grinned broadly but it went unseen by the agent, "Just let me throw all this bubble wrap in the dumpster then we can get going."

The blonde walked out the doorway.

"Agent Ward." Skye said in a sing song manner.

"Yes Skye?"

"You just got asked on a date and had no idea." Skye and Simmons laughed.

"I what?" Grant asked confused.

Caleb swung back in.

"You ready to roll?" Caleb asked throwing his coat on.

Grant nodded. He hadn't brought a jacket. His shirt was going to be soaked. Oh well.

Jason came back in. "I can't thank you two enough." He shook both their hands. "Have a safe drive yeah?"

"We'll be careful." The blonde agreed.

The two raced outside and by the time they got to their cars they were wet all the way through. Even Caleb was soaked from the waist up despite his coat. It was just that kind of rain. Grant started his car and pulled it around to stay right on Caleb's bumper.


	6. Chapter 6

The drive back was tedious. It was really hard to see anything at all. Grant kept his eyes on the red lights ahead of him. Caleb drove very slowly. Finally he pulled into a small lot and Grant swung his car in next to him. They got out, not even trying to stay dry anymore. The cars beeped locking up as Caleb nodded Grant after him. They found their way to the building and took shelter in the covered stairwell.

"Well that was fun." Caleb laughed.

Rivulets of water ran through his hair plastering it to his face. Grant chuckled softly.

"Come on." Caleb wrapped his arm around Grant's in a friendly manner and they went up the flights of stairs to the third floor.

Down four doors Caleb released him to literally fish around in his watery pocket for the key. The door opened to the apartment whose schematics Grant had studied so many, many times. But now, it was no longer the cruel blue and black of a floor plan. Somehow this small cream painted box held warmth. It held comfort. It held them.

"This is my place." Caleb said fondly.

Grant thought for a moment. "It feels nice in here, warm."

"Nice in here?" Skye laughed in the background. "Our leading agent is a horrible conversationalist."

Grant tuned her out as the blonde smiled.

"Yes it is. Warmer than we are at the very least." Caleb picked off his soaked jacket.

He tossed it on the coat rack. The blonde's shirt clung to him very tightly. Grant studied it with secret pleasure. Funny, just by admitting it was pleasureful he could avoid the rush of blood to his face. Caleb picked at his shirt and looked over at his soaked companion.

Caleb laughed. "I've got some clothes you can borrow."

He vanished for a moment and handed him a pair of sweatpants, a white t-shirt, and a sweatshirt that had a firefighter's symbol on it.

"There's a restroom back that way." Caleb gestured.

Grant walked away reluctantly glancing back. He dried off the best he could, pulling on the softer fabric. It was rather large but he just shivered for a minute to let the air pockets trapped against his skin heat up. He exited the small bathroom and made his way down the hall back to the living area. He wondered if Caleb would lend him a pair of socks.

"Hey. Sorry, forgot to ask but did you want socks too?"

Grant turned to the open door of the bedroom as a white bundle was thrown to him. He caught it neatly and professionally.

"Thanks." Grant said leaning one hand on the wall to pull on said socks.

Caleb nodded amicably and shivered. "Man, it's still cold in here isn't it?"

He gave the silver temperature control dial a spin. The heater warbled to life sounding like the heavy outwards breath of a large wolf sighing to wakefulness. He then went over and picked up the remote controller from the table. The box hummed to life. They watched the game in silence. Neither really had a team to cheer for so they just watched. Eventually, having consumed an oven baked pizza, the game ended.

"Good game." Grant said.

Caleb nodded. "It was fun."

Grant grinned. Just sitting with the blonde seemed to be fun. "I need to head home though. Past my curfew you know." He said jokingly.

A huge crack followed by a rumble shook them suddenly. He sound of the heavy rain reached their ears. Caleb went over to the window and shifted the shutter a bit. Two successive flashes lit up the room in ex-ray white light. Grant didn't flinch but Caleb did.

"Hmm." Caleb rubbed the base of his chin. "Change of plans."

"What?" The dark haired guy came to look outside.

Water lapped at the sidewalks and the road was hidden under the formed river. Various twigs and branches ran with it. A small child's toy was barely visible floating away. The rain changed direction blowing the rain into the window so nothing could be seen beyond but melting colors.

"I guess we make this a sleepover." Caleb sighed. "Sorry Grant. I completely forgot about this fella. One whopper of a storm."

Grant shrugged tiredly. "Nature happens."

Caleb laughed. "That it does. You get the bed. I'm going to take the couch."

"What? Wait." Grant said.

The blue eyes looked at him pointedly. "Go to bed Grant." He said commandingly soft.

Caleb got his way. And Grant found himself in the large bed covered by a nature colored brown grey comforter. He sighed rolling over for another sleeping sleepless night.


	7. Chapter 7

"Grant. Grant. Grant!"

The Shield Agent startled awake. His heart was pounding and it felt like someone had busted him upside the jaw. He half rolled quickly trying to find a source.

"Easyeasy." A voice soothed.

Grant looked up. Caleb was watching him with those two damn honest blue eyes.

"I was just a nightmare. You're safe."

A nightmare? Children had nightmares. What was his about? … Oh … That time. That mission. That guy. Grant shook a bit and felt a hand touch his shoulder. He flinched wishing he had left his shirt on. The bed depressed as the huge blonde sat down on it.

"Did you know that?" Caleb asked ghost his cool fingers along Grant's hot shoulder blade.

"Know what?" Grant choked out trying frantically to regain his control.

The awakened agents on the bus were fussing too,awakened by his own waking, but he tuned them out. Grant rolled to a sitting position pulling his knees up a bit to put a little space between him and the other man.

"Did you know you have nightmares a lot?"

Did he know? He never woke from them. They wouldn't let him rest while he slept though. He just stared blankly at the Angel. He didn't know?

"Yeah." The blonde sighed from his place sitting on the bed. "I didn't think you knew. A lot of people don't, but I can tell."

"How?" Grant's voice cracked just a bit.

Caleb cocked a brow. "I can see it. You carry a ton of tension, probably from gritted teeth, in your jaw."

He sighed as Grant showed his confusion. He reached a hand up slowly like he was trying not to spook the Shield Agent. One hand closed gently around Grant's throat. He tried not to pull away. Caleb traced the tendons under his jaw bone.

"Right here." Caleb whispered.

Grant swallowed. The hand started to rub soft circles on his throat. His eyes closed slowly. Unconsciously, he leaned into the contact, rolling with the soft, comfortable motion. All of the air left his lungs in a deep rumble. Embarrassed, Grant pulled back quickly.

Caleb huffed a laugh. "How about an ibuprofen?"

Grant nodded. The blonde stood and stepped out.

"Coulson." Grant hissed angrily into his earpiece. "I need out."

"What?" The man on the other asked extremely confused. "You just got there. Are you in danger?"

"I mean out, out." He glanced worriedly at the door keeping his voice down. "I want out of this mission. I'm getting in too deep."

"Deep is what we need."

"No." They could hear him shaking his head violently. "I'm becoming too emotionally attached to this mission. I need to leave. Send Skye in here or something."

"I wouldn't mind meeting Mr. Heartbreaker." She put in helpfully.

"Emotion is what we need." Phil retorted.

"No! Damn it." Grant snarled. "Shield said any emotion and I could back out. It's in my contract."

There was a click. Grant knew exactly what it was. The recorder was off. No one was listening but the team there on the bus. There was no Shield or shield for him.

"Agent Ward, Shield can't hear you. They won't take care to save you. No Big Brother here now. This team needs you to stay there."

"You don't understand." Grant was having a hard time not yelling. "The last time"

Grant cut off. The door reopened and Caleb came in holding two orange pills and a glass of water. He simply walked right back to his place on the bed. Grant went silent. He took the offered pills and swallowed them down.

"Roll over." Caleb made a circular motion with his hand.

"Huh?" Grant stared with confusion hugging one of his knees.

"Do you trust me?"

How could you not trust someone whose heart was so pure is was written on their face? Who wore their intentions on their sleeve and all it said was "do good." Who was just … nice. You can't generate any cause to. Grant nodded a bit.

"Then lay on your stomach."

The shirtless Shield Agent looked him one last time then rolled putting his face in the pillows and exposing his bare back.

"How long ago was that mission Agent Ward?"

Coulson was speaking but Grant couldn't have been paying less attention. Caleb was running a hand up and down his heavily muscled shoulders, pressing a bit harder each time.

"How long has it been since someone just accepted you unconditionally like he does?"

Both hands started rolling with their palms at the base of his neck. Grant stretched to let Caleb get deeper.

"I think you went just as far and maybe even more than we needed." The old agent was still talking.

Caleb started kneading his shoulders and the same low rumble came from Grant's throat. He couldn't find the energy to be concerned about it. He just felt tired. How long had it been since his shoulders relaxed?

"I think you went and fell in love with him."

Grant felt himself being rocked to sleep and everything else just faded from vision.


	8. Chapter 8

Ward woke up suddenly to the sound of a phone ringing. He sat bolt upright at that factor and a second. There was a human body next to him. His breath caught as the other figure moved. At least it wasn't a corpse. The larger blonde man shook himself awake and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Caleb answered giving Grant a smile.

How had he ended up here? Grant tried to recall. Last night? Oh. Last night. He frowned a bit.

"Oh thank God."

Grant jerked his head around. Caleb had his hand to his mouth and his eyes were watery.

"That's excellent. Thank you so much."

There was a pause.

"I will and you as well." Caleb smiled broadly and hung up the phone.

The broad hands set down the phone and swiped at his blue eyes. Grant became conscious of the fact that he didn't have a shirt on and neither did the now pleased fellow before him.

"What's the good news?" Grant asked trying to distract himself.

"Jessica and Kyle They showed up at the shelter last night a little battered but they made it."

"Those two kids from before." Grant sat up straighter. "Battered? What do you mean?"

"I could see right through them." Caleb said solemnly. "There eyes said it all."

Grant looked at his blue eyes confused. "Eyes?"

Caleb nodded. "I have a talent for reading eyes. Theirs told me of pain." He looked away from Grant's gaze. "They told me about a home life they couldn't stand. Of parents who didn't care for them. Of abuse. Of parents who hit them. Beat them."

Grant's eyes widened.

"There eyes said help. I tried to help. Their eyes said care and I did what I could."

"You read eyes a lot?" Grant leaned forward.

The blonde's head turned and Grant felt like he was being torn through like a book. "I read everyone's eyes. It helps a lot of people when I do."

"It certainly helped them." Grant said. "Do you … Did you … read mine?"

Caleb blinked. "I did. Your eyes told me a story unlike anything I've ever heard."

Grant looked away. Two fingers slid under his chin tipping his head back to look at his captor.

"Your eyes said I don't want help … I need it."

Grant swallowed hard.

"They showed me a man who has seen more in his short life than normal men will see ten times over. The darkness is a person who has hunted and has been hunted. Someone who defends with every ounce of strength. Someone who lost someone very close and keeps everyone else away even when they want to be closer. A fighter who can't sleep. That's your story. I've only seen one other like it."

Grant shook a bit. It was terrifying having your life laid bare before someone. He was also good at reading eyes and Caleb's held no condemnation, no fear, no hatred, no pity. He just simply seemed to accept and nothing more. The blonde then smiled at him and let go of his chin.

"Breakfast time." He stood to his full height. "You like pancakes?"

Grant nodded. He didn't particularly care for the griddle food but it would do.

"Don't do that to me."

Grant turned about confused. "What did I do?"

"You're lying." Caleb crossed his arms.

"I didn't say anything." Grant defended.

"Don't tell me yes if you don't want something." Caleb said severely. "It won't make me happier so don't lie. French Toast?"

"That's fine." Grant said warily.

The huge blonde blocked the door.

"I think you're stuck Agent Ward." Why did Skye have to be the one monitoring right now? "I'd just fess up."

Grant met the cool blue eyes. He was fighting with someone over breakfast food for God's sakes. What exactly was he afraid of? Caleb just stood there impassively. What did he usually have for breakfast? Toast. Did he like toast? Grant thought about that. Yeah, he guessed he did.

"I'm not a fan of breakfast food. I think. I think toast is OK."

Caleb swept his eyes carefully. "How often do people make you think what you want?"

Grant just gave him a confused looked.

"All right then." The blonde shook his head and sighed. "There's a shower down the hall, you're welcome to use it."

The agent did as was suggested.

"How are you feeling today Agent Ward?" Coulson asked as he was drying off. This earpiece was really starting to annoy him.

Grant assessed himself. "Everything seems to be well rested and ready for orders. My mind feels clearer than it has in ages."

There was silence.

"And." Simmons prompted.

Grant paused. "And what?"

"Oh come ON. You are so dense." Skye said from the background. "We want to know what happened. You just kind of stopped answering?"

"I apologize." Grant said.

There was silence.

"Ok. You're sorry, so what happened? Too steamy to get into?" The female inquired.

"Uh." Grant thought. "Does it matter?"

"Not particularly." Coulson interjected before Skye could speak again. "Just be careful Ward."

"Too late. You should have pulled me when you got the chance." Grant responded simply, walking into the kitchen where he couldn't respond to them anymore.

Caleb was there looking at his mail. There were various bills, hand addressed cards, and a few magazines. The one he was flipping through was Time magazine.

"Toast?" Caleb held out a plate.

Grant just had to snicker. There were eight different half slices of bread and each one had a different spread. Butter, Jelly, Peanut Butter, other things that Grant had never seen on toast before in his life. The blonde grinned happily just at the fact that Grant was amused.

"What's your pleasure?"

Grant looked the plate over. Caleb laughed heartily and set the plate down.

"The ayes, your eyes have it." The blonde grinned. "Go for it."

Grant looked up then back down. The dark haired agent went about taking a bite from each piece of toast. Caleb chewed up his own breakfast of cold cereal and watched the other fellow eat. It would have been funny if it wasn't obvious that Grant hadn't really experienced a level of care like this. It sunk Caleb's heart right to his stomach. He cared for Grant, secret held in his eyes and all.


	9. Chapter 9

Grant woke up terrified. He jumped out his bed grabbing the pistol from his bedside. He knocked it back, ready to fire. The pounding sound came again and he jumped spinning wildly. He was a disorientated. Suddenly it dawned on him that someone was knocking at his door. He opened it quickly just barely remembering to hide his weapon.

"Grant!"

Grant blinked clearing his vision. "Caleb?"

"Hey." The blonde smiled. He sounded rather breathless. "Sorry I didn't have your phone number. Just your address was in the registry."

He paused to breath for a second. Grant semi-relaxed. The guy was smiling anyway so it could be bad could it? Grant smiled; he was so much less tired these past few days.

"And?" The newly awakened agent asked a bit amused.

Caleb swallowed finding his breath. "Come on you've gotta see this."

He grabbed Grant's arm and dragged him out. Grant slid the pistol under the flower pot on the table by the door quickly. They took the stairs two at a time going to the top of the building. Caleb seemed bubbling with excitement. What was he so happy about?

"Usually we're too far south but." Caleb tried to explain on the run. "Tonight we're just right."

They reached the top landing just before they went out they paused. Caleb stopped with one hand on the door to the roof. "Close your eyes!"

He was so excited but Grant, from all his training, never shut his eyes. Only sleeping kept him from view his world as he wanted and, for his job, needed to. Darkness equated with death in this profession. It made him extremely uneasy. He did what he was asked though. This was Caleb he supposed, pushing the limits. Pushing his limits.

"Come on." The agent was tugged forward.

He smiled and stepped out into the cooler night air. He tested each step with his toe before setting down his foot. Caleb put two hands on his shoulders, guiding him from the back. They stepped forward a bit more together. A hand pushed on the underside of Grant's chin, tilting his head back. It tickled slightly and he almost laughed.

"Ok." Caleb whispered happily. "Look."

Grant opened his eyes. The sky was on fire with green-yellow blaze. Color spun, rippling before his eyes. The night was truly alive and gorgeous. Grant inhaled deeply. Purple streaked through the green as the aurora moved,disappearing as soon as it came. He laughed. A voice echoed him very close to the back of his head.

"The Aurora Borealis." Caleb looked skyward.

Grant acted without thinking. He stepped back into Caleb's chest then froze. Before he even had time to think of consequences two muscled arms came up to wrap around his chest. Grant gripped them with the clear euphoria of such a night.

"It's beautiful." Grant whispered gruffly.

Caleb chuckled softly. They rocked together gazing skyward. Their laughter echoed back and forth between two bodies. The viscous color in the sky moved in sync with them. It was perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

It was perfect. Fun, nice … pleasureful. This mission was so easy and for some reason relaxing. Then that night it all changed.

Grant trailed a few miles behind Caleb's car.

"He still ahead on this road?"

"Confirmed." Simmons answered. "There's a huge National Park way out here."

"A park?" Grant glanced around. The sun was close to the tops of the trees.

"Is he going star-gazing?" Skye suggested.

"No. Something's up." Grant stated.

He pulled up to the gate into the park. A ranger stepped down to meet him.

"Good evening sir. I'm going to have to ask you to turn back." The ranger said apologetically. "The park is closed for the night."

The agent eyed him. "I was just following someone down this road. They got through."

The ranger shook his head. "The park closed half an hour ago. No gets in and everyone leaves. No campers this weekend. It's the full moon so we have a tendency to keep people and animals separate. They both go a little crazy if you know what I mean." The fellow said trying to be friendly.

Grant just shook his head in frustration and turned the car around.

"He's continued in the same direction on the same road." Fitz said confused.

"Find me a new way in." He commanded.

"Ah. Ok. There's a service road on your right… now!"

Grant jerked the wheel sending the car spinning into onto the dirt road. His vehicle thundered down it kicking up more dust then he could see through.

"Driving blind." Grant warned.

Fitz stuttered. "What? Ah. Turn right … one my mark. Now!"

The other Agent twisted the wheel. He didn't hit anything thankfully. The dust settled a bit finally as he got on more traveled roads.

"One last right." Simmons said. "Not for a while."

"How's Caleb?"

"Pulled off in a parking lot." Coulson said.

"Get me there." Grant said seriously.

"Alright your turn is on your right in 300 feet."

Grant spotted the pass up a head. "Got it."

It took him back onto the main road. The wheels shrieked in distress. Thankfully the guard gates were far enough back not to hear it.

"Alright. 20 feet ahead. On you left. That's his lot." Simmons said.

Fitz took the mike. "Glasses are ready to go so we'll get a live transmission."

Grant pulled on the glasses as he pulled into the parking lot more slowly. He touched them giving a slight tap to the rims. There were a few other cats in the lot. No campers my foot Grant thought. He spotted Caleb's immediately. The glasses flipped to the live blue ex-ray he had used before. There wasn't anyone in any of the cars, not even the Angel guy's.

"Look up." Skye said catching some motion. He did so. "There!"

"Got him." Grant said watching the figure walking in the woods of mystic blue. "Ok turn it off. I can track as well as next guy."

He left his car catching immediately up with his target. Caleb was walking through the woods carefully. He seemed sure of his place. Grant jerked when the blonde suddenly turned. He stiffened but the other merely bent down seemingly to polish the ground. The floor shifted under his hand. Grant shifted his vision again to ex-ray. These glasses were darn handy.

"There's a box IN the ground." Fitz reported. "Like a locker or something."

Grant flipped his vision back. Caleb glanced down in the box as if counting. Then he picked at his shirt. Grant's eyes widened and he looked away quickly.

"He's stripping?" Skye half asked and half chuckled.

Grant glanced back up. "Yes." He hissed, a bit flushed.

There was laughter from the other side of the earpiece. Grant looked back up with the deep metallic thud of the closing box. He jerked. Caleb stood tall and bare chested, cloaked only in a pair of loose white shorts and a necklace.

"Wow." Skye said. "Big ass chain."

Grant treaded after the blonde who continued to walk in that particular state of dress. The necklace swayed heavily dangling pretty far down his chest. It was quite oversized. Not something he would ever picture the guy wearing normally. There was some kind of amulet on it too.

The sun was almost all the way down when Caleb finally stopped. Grant watched him seat himself on a rock in the midst of a bitty clearing.

Grant took a deep breath. "Intercepting." He whispered stepping forward. "Waiting for someone?" He asked loudly.

The figure jumped a mile straight in the air. Caleb landed facing him looking ready to run. His stance was tense, a fighter's stance.

"G-g- GRANT!" The blonde bit out. "No. No. No. You shouldn't be here. Shit."

The agent raised a brow. That was the first time that he had experienced an Angel swearing. "Why?"

"It's dangerous." Caleb hissed holding his head. Grant took a step forward and the blonde lurched back. "I'm dangerous."

Grant snorted. "I can hardly believe that."

"No. No." Caleb yelped tugging at his blonde hair. "You have to get away. You have to run."

"Caleb." The dark haired male held up his hands. "If something's going wrong I want to help, like you did for me."

"Help me by leaving." The blonde was nearly frothing at the mouth. "Run! Leave! You …"

He stopped mid-sentence. Caleb stood up perfectly straight looking passed Grant instead of at him. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. Tears ran down his face but his expression was one of perfect tranquility. He stared off dazed. Blue eyes crossed.

Grant followed his gaze to where the full moon was gracing the sky.

"Ward?" Coulson said. "I think you should get out of there."

The blonde before him started to twitch horribly. His skin erupted with ripples of uneven blonde bristles, like his hair. The streaming eyes closed. He slumped like half of his body had liquefied and bones flowed like molten lava. His face warped and ears cornered out as the golden hairs grew in everywhere. His body hunched over onto four feet where hands and toes used to be. The creature snarled and leaned back. The wolf knocked its head back and howled long and heavily.

Grant stood frozen. "Please advise."

The huge werewolf flipped its gaze to him.

"Run?" Fitz's voice cracked.

It kind of looked like a massive golden retriever but with pointed ears and ten times as deadly. The dog stood up on its back legs and Grant gazed up at it. Standing a healthy eight feet, it examined him with blue eyes. The werewolf dropped to all fours, roaring. Grant held his place as it approached.

"Caleb?" He asked.

It snarled launching right at him. Grant dropped completely to the ground and the wolf sailed passed him and kept going. Another growl joined the first and Grant had to tilt his head all the way back on the ground to see. There was a second huge wolf, not quite as big and a ruddy brown color. They fought vigorously.

"Ward. Get out of there." Coulson hissed tensely.

The guy nodded and turned on his knees. He got up as silently as possible, watching the wolves, and took three quick steps before being forced to stop.

"Damn." Skye said with a pale face.

A timber wolf about the normal size but with its legs distorted like the other two werewolves stepped forward. One of the golden eyes set in its head was completely gone with feral scars around the empty deep cavern that didn't quite close. Grant swallowed hard. He was suddenly dragged backwards by his coat. The blonde werewolf set him on his backside behind him and snarled at the other wolf.

"What's it doing?" Grant whispered.

The other smaller wolf had bent its head to the ground then lain down entirely.

"Standby." Coulson answered.

"Standby?" Grant said tensely. "That's the best you can do?"

Grant's werewolf settled a bit.

"Alright." Simmons said. "We connected with a wolf behavior analysis. He's quite a fascinating fellow. He's"

"Simmons." Grant bit. "Analysis."

"Oh right." She paused. "The little brown is submitting herself to Caleb's dictation."

The blonde wolf touched noses with the mud colored werewolf. It poked a nose toward Grant but backed off as the larger werewolf growled again.

Grant huffed. "Ideas?"

The blonde werewolf turned back to him and walked a circuit around him. Other wolves seemed to appear around the clearing. Most were a darkish brown. One of them was mottled black and grey. Not a single wolf was as large as Caleb and they all did the strange roll-submit thing. The sandy werewolf accepted them but as soon as they inched towards Grant he snapped and sent them off to the edges of the clearing. All the wolves lounged around in the moonlight calmly but Caleb wouldn't sit still and he tried to keep eyes on the Shield Agent at all times. The biggest werewolf walked circuits around the clearing, encircling Grant with the other wolves.

"Um hi." Grant said surprised when the first brown wolf nudged him.

Caleb was at the far edge of the clearing looking the other way.

"Are guns effective against these you think?" He asked his team tensely.

"For any normal wolf I would say an absolute yes." Fitz answered.

"Coulson?" Grant asked.

"At this point and time I wouldn't bet your life on a conventional weapon." He responded. "Try calling your lover boy."

"I hate you." Grant growled. He chimed louder. "Caleb? Help?"

The pale colored werewolf looked over and snarled. The brown wolf backed up and the Caleb continued his patrol.

"Ward?" Simmons piped up. "Our analysis says that the female that keeps approaching you may be his other Alpha. It may be a good idea to make nice to her."

Grant looked across the field. The blonde werewolf was growling at a new arrival and it looked to be another battle rather than a friend. He would be busy. The small one eyed dog was lying nearby. The agent walked over and sat a foot from her shoulder, more like crouched ready to jump away. She lifted her head and sniffed at him.

"Um? And?" Grant asked.

There was a pause. "He says try to touch the underside of her jaw to show submission in a greeting."

"If my hand gets bitten off I'm going after your professor." Grant said flexing his hand in farewell.

"What happened to your super speed, secret agent man?" Skye laughed nervously.

Grant reached out and down just barely an inch from her snout. She looked at him oddly as he ran his fingers under her jaw but tilted her head back regardless. He sighed in relief and scratched her throat. There was an abrupt flash and the brown wolf was held down by a wall of blonde fur. She yowled and Caleb held her down snarling, teeth over her muzzle.

Grant jumped up. "What did I do?"

Caleb let go of her nose but held the ruddy brown down and took Grant's coat in his mouth. The dark haired male was dragged toward the prisoner and the lighter colored werewolf took Grant's hand and set it over the muzzle of the one eyed she wolf.

"Well that changes things." Coulson says.

Grant held his place until the blonde werewolf moved back. The she wolf stayed on her side while Caleb nudged Grant away.

"Apparently." Fitz was speaking now. "It's not her that is the Alpha, but you."

"Me? ELP!" Grant was tugged backward and fell.

His back hit a wall of fur and he found himself leaning on the blonde wolf. The big head rested on his shoulder.

"You know I don't appreciate being shoved around like that." Grant chided. "And what do you mean me?" He asked carrying on two different conversations at once.

"Well with the behavior so far your wolf friend has established you as the other Alpha in the pack." He continued.

"Fantastic." Grant groaned holding his head.

He was going to have bruises all over himself in the morning and a nice whopper headache. The big wolf gave him a lick on the side of the face. It whined at his discomfort.

"It's fine." Grant said leaning back tiredly. "What does an Alpha do?"

"Well." Simmons started then stopped.

"Um."

Grant groaned. This couldn't be good if even Skye wouldn't tell him.

"I wouldn't worry about it until you need to Agent Ward." Coulson finally said. "Is he still being harmless?"

The dark haired agent looked at the big head on his shoulder. "Yeah."

"Well then there's nothing to worry about." The answer was passively concerned.

Grant rubbed his eyes under his glasses. "Caleb?"

The wolf looked up at him.

"You can hear me can't you?"

The werewolf looked like it was smiling.

"You can't really answer questions though can you?"

The wolf shook its head then the entirety of its body. The blonde werewolf stood up, sniffing. A big werewolf, about Caleb's size and maybe larger was approaching. It was white as moonlight and had blue eyes too. Grant's werewolf woofed. The other wolf barked back. They didn't seem confrontational or either submissive. Both wolves stood on their hind legs and barked back and forth. They dropped back down and butted heads in a friendly manner.

"Looks like he's got a buddy." Grant said.

"Our analyst says they are acting like brothers." Coulson reported.

"He doesn't have any siblings though." Grant answered.

"We don't actually know that." Coulson said.

Grant huffed. "He isn't the kind of person who would just not be in contact with their brother in all the time we've been trailing him."

"What if they don't like each other?" Skype put in.

"Are you watching the same thing I am?" Grant asked.

The two light colored werewolves were walking toward him yapping back and forth. When they got in front of Grant Caleb walked around him and laid back down so Grant could lean back again. The Shield Agent stayed up though watching the white wolf warily.

"Ok. They might be siblings." Grant whispered.

The white wolf had the same big blue honest and trusting eyes. It lowered its head and sniffed at his chest. It suddenly reeled back like it had been shot. The big dog yelped and backed up quickly falling onto his backside. Grant jerked backward into Caleb. The blonde went to stand looking anxiously at his friend but lay back down to protect Grant. The white wolf sat just shivering, looking at the ground as if mulling over new information.

"What happened?" Grant hushedly asked Caleb and the team.

The blonde werewolf shrugged with a strange look on his face, like a wolfie kind of worry. He stood up and hesitantly walked toward the white wolf. Caleb twisted his head. He touched the other wolf gently with his nose.

"You ok?" Grant asked.

The white werewolf breathed heavily. Caleb prodded him until the wolf staggered forward and they sat down on either side of Grant. The agent just leaned on his werewolf. They just sat there until the moon dropped and the night reached its darkest just before the dawn. The white werewolf stood up and nodded to the pair. Grant watched him go and a glint caught his eye. The white werewolf had a thick chain with a heavy amulet on it. He looked up. Caleb was tracing the werewolf's departure. The same too big chain hung around his neck.

"What is that?" Grant asked sticking his hand under the chain.

It wasn't tight to the skin, but it was not loose by any means. The metal was smooth from good crafting and wearing. Caleb tipped his head up so Grant could see the amulet. The agent reached forward to touch it when the werewolf lurched. Grant scootched back quickly. All the werewolves were twitching and melting.

"Here comes the sun! Dada-dada!"

Grant covered his ears as Skye started singing. It didn't work as he just pressed the earpiece into his ear canal further.

"Skye. Quit it!" He hissed.

"It is true though." Fitz pointed out.

The forest blazed with the orange burning sunshine. People started to stand up. Caleb knelt for a moment. Grant couldn't see his eyes. Finally the blonde male stood all the way up. The chain rapped against his chest. He reached up at took the amulet in his hand. Caleb squeezed it and the little thing started to flash mechanically making a small blipping sound.

"Caleb?" Grant stood slowly.

The blonde gave him a glance. Caleb walked away toward the other people in the clearing. It really hurt in Grant's chest. A whimper escaped his mouth.

"Grant?" The team asked concerned.

The agent looked down toward the ground. The ground fuzzed a bit with the liquid in his eyes. A hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up right into Caleb's eyes. Caleb rubbed his shoulder reassuringly. The blonde mouthed with obvious difficulty 'Give me five minutes'. Grant nodded. Caleb smile slightly and moved stiffly over to help up an older woman with only one eye. The lady nodded to him once she was on her feet. The large male touched the scratch on her face gently. She shook him off.

"Ouch." Grant whispered spotting the large gash on Caleb's other side.

Simmons was looking to. "When did he get that?"

There was a growl of tires on gravel. A big army class vehicle with a covered back pulled slowly into the clearing. The driver hopped out. Caleb went over and shook his hand. He gestured to Grant and they talked with mouthed words and no voice. It didn't seem anyone had a voice to make sound with. The park ranger finally shrugged.

"All right everyone!" The park ranger guy called. "Come get your clothes and hop in the back."

The people surged forward. The ten-ish people climbed in. Caleb went in then hopped back out fully clothed. He walked toward Grant slowly, watching like a person closing in on a wounded wolf. Grant watched kind of confused and more than a little dazed. Caleb helped him up. Grant's legs attempted to buckle under him from being tossed around and sat upon all night.

"Sorry." Grant apologized leaning heavily on Caleb who shook his head, dismissing the apology.

They loaded up into the back of the truck. The vehicle rolled a long for a bit shaking the tired looking occupants. It stopped and Caleb hopped out to help another young guy into the truck. The teenage male was all by himself. The fellow got dressed quickly.

"This is your driver, Ted. Report. Everyone is accounted for." The intercom hissed. "The other two trucks are full and all thirty four plus one are safe and sound. Heading to deport 1."

Caleb seemed to let out a huge breath and sat back on the wall next to Grant. When the truck stopped again they were back at the parking lot. Everyone except a few guys got out pushing buttons to unlock their cars. The truck took off with its remaining occupants. Grant on instinct pulled his own keys free. A hand closed around his snatching the keys.

"You look a bit pale and shaken to be driving." Caleb' voice crackled as he tried to speak the best he could. "We'll get'yer car later."

Grant just nodded looking down at his hand for the first time. It wouldn't hold still with the tremors running through it. The blonde lightly guided him to the sunlight shining car that Grant had trailed into this place to begin with.


	11. Chapter 11

They walked back into Caleb's apartment. The blonde went into the kitchen. Grant stopped in the living space. What was he doing? What was Caleb doing? What were they doing? He just froze. A minute passed, two minutes. There were rustling sounds from the other room.

"Ward?" Coulson asked.

The agent shook himself.

"Are you capable of continuing?" Coulson asked seriously.

Grant just answered by walking toward the kitchen. He almost ran right into the angelic blonde exiting with two plates. Caleb gave him a small smile and nodded toward the couch and opposing chair. Grant sat down on the larger seating option. The other took the chair after setting a plate before him.

"Toast." Grant examined the plate.

Caleb chuckled softly. It was the exact same little variety Grant had eaten here the first time.

"I didn't think you would want steak so early in the morning." Caleb said tilting his plate to show the neatly cut strips of rare-ish meat.

He nibbled a piece. Grant looked at the warm food. He picked one up and shoved the entire thing in his mouth. Caleb chucked but Grant was starving so he didn't particularly care. They ate like starving men.

"Now." Caleb leaned back a bit. "I'm going to assume you have a few …. questions?"

Grant crammed the last half slice of toast in his mouth and held up a finger as he chewed. He swallowed. "Statements. We'll do statements first."

Caleb nodded in assent.

"Ok. Number one. You are a werewolf."

Caleb bobbed his head.

Grant swallowed again. "Number two. All those other people are werewolves."

"Yes indeed."

Grant shook that off. "Number three. You don't eat people."

Caleb stuck out his tongue in an ick face.

"Ok. You don't have a brother do you?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows then burst out laughing. "That is not the question I was expecting. No. Where did that come from?"

"There was a werewolf with nearly the same colored eyes as you." Grant said sitting back, contentedly full.

"Same color…" Caleb though rubbing his hand. "White wolf?" Grant nodded. "That'll be Steven. We're pretty good friends. He helps us out sometimes at the fire station. Not registered though."

Grant nodded. "How many of you are there?"

"Thirty four and," Caleb looked right up at him. "You should have been the thirty fifth."

"What do you mean?" Grant asked guarded.

They looked at each other hard.

"No person that has gone in there with us has ever been left uninfected. All the rangers keep the area clear but if a hiker gets through ... I would like to know how you got in but later." Caleb blinked. "The point is something is different about you Grant."

"It wasn't me, it was you." The agent blurted. "Uh. Well." He wavered under the gaze. "You kept everyone away from me. The whole night."

Caleb ground his brow in confusion. "I don't remember much. None of us ever do. It's just during the full moon. Any other time we transform we are in control and can recall it all."

"You can call that up at any time?" Grant leaned forward.

Caleb held up a hand and fur surged up along the back and the nails pointed to black claws then all of it settled down.

"All these times." Caleb murmured. "Every time someone comes into the woods at their full moon they join our ranks. Why did you make it?" He stood up to think on his feet.

Grant left him to brood for a few moments then continued his thoughts. "What if someone were to abuse this, um, gift?" The male on the couch asked.

Caleb's eyes went straight black. "It does happen. Not often but it's been a few times. A wolf wants hurt someone or just kill for fun. Steve, the other Alpha, and I take care of them. The three of us hold judgment. If you are out for blood you are not worthy of sharing ours."

"Their quite noble." Coulson nodded his head to them.

"Is it … Hard?" Grant asked quite bluntly. He took off his glasses and set them on the table so Shield could see without him having to squint through the lenses so much.

Caleb shook his head and it turned into the full body shake Grant had leaned against before. "Saving lives is never hard. Taking them is. Doing both?" He shrugged a bit. "You choose your battles."

"Caleb." Grant looked toward the ground. He didn't want to say more. He didn't want to change this. It was different, so different and nice. "Listen. There's a bit of something I haven't told you yet."

The weight on the couch shifted as the blonde sat down heavily.

"I'm from an organization." Grant found himself unable to lift his eyes from the floor. They kind of stuck, like it was too heavy. "It's rather secretive but we want to help. You and your pack. They sent me to trail you." And that was it. They were no longer close. He was back to spy status.

"SHIELD?"

That jerked his gaze off the floor. Grant looked up at Caleb's furrowed brow as he thought.

"There are only two major ones and you don't seem the Rising Tide type."

"Well yeah." Grant smiled a tiny bit. He reached up to pull his plug. "Guys I'm gonna throw you on speaker here."

"Roger that." Fitz said as everyone moved to let Coulson speak. Grant flipped the switch.

"Good morning Mister Anderson." The senior agent said politely.

"Just Caleb please. And to you as well." The blonde responded in a similar tone.

"As Agent Ward kind of said we are a team of designated Shield Agents. We've taken an interest in your group. Do you have a way to contact all of your fellows?"

"I do."

Grant shivered at how cold Caleb sounded for such a caring person.

"Is there a way you could convince them all to come to Shield Headquarters for an evaluation. Forgive me but we are treating you like the leader."

"Of course." Caleb stated. "I would need a time and place though."

"That will be supplied. We can airlift you all in four helicopters; Grant will travel with you of course."

Said agent flinched.

"Of course." Caleb didn't look at him. "Very well." He finished coolly.

"We are all very eager to meet you all." Coulson finished earnestly.

Grant reached forward and shut the earpiece all the way off. It was dangerous, he knew, but… The blonde had pulled out his laptop. His large hands were petting the keys lightly like a cat while it woke up.

"Caleb?" Grant fidgeted. "I'm … so sorry. I know your probably not … exactly pleased with me right now."

"Not pleased?"

Grant ducked his head a bit. Caleb watched him then sighed. He hacked in his password and set the laptop on the table to load.

"Grant. Look at me." His eyes lifted. "I told you before. I read eyes. Yours held a secret but then so many do. It was as blatant as your lack of social skills." A hand touched Grant's knee. "Your secret wasn't the worst I've heard, trust me." He grinned then went serious. "This doesn't change anything. I read your eyes. It makes this no less real. It makes it no less me." He touched his chest. "No less you." He touched the clothed chest.

Grant swallowed hard. His heart pounded.

"It does make me a bit sad though." Caleb leaned the short distance bumping the dark haired forehead with his own. "I won't be able to see you as often will I?"

The question went unanswered as Grant sat there just trying to breathe. Then Caleb shifted. Something skimmed over Grant's mouth softly. A hand traveled up to the back of his neck but he didn't flinch, no threat at all. The agent leaned forward pressing his lips harder to Caleb's. The other smiled into the agent's mouth then leaned back leaving Grant feeling like he was a consistency of jelly. One hand stayed on Grant's leg while Caleb showed off his skills at typing with one hand.

"I uh…" Grant's face reheated. "…."

Caleb smiled softly blinking. "I love you too."

Grant leaned back against the couch, relaxing. It had been a long day-slash-night-slash-morning. He fell asleep to the sound of Caleb typing quickly, sending emails to the whole pack.


	12. Chapter 12

Grant woke up leaning back on something alive and breathing. For once when he woke, he didn't feel the need to get up and patrol the area or contact Shield. He was reclined against Caleb's chest as it rose and fell. The blonde had stretched out the whole length of the couch and twisted Grant to be settled on top of him in a hug like embrace. Their legs were all twisted up and it was really warm. Grant's lids sagged and he yawned. He could lay here for a while longer, maybe forever.

"Mmm." The blonde murmured in his sleep at Grant's movement.

He had his face pressed into the agent's hair and Grant had to admit it kind of tickled. Hot air skimmed his neck. It was nice and comfy. Grant glanced lazily at the ceiling then to the wall and to the table where Caleb's laptop rested drowsily. The earpiece was all quiet and turned off. His glasses had been turned a different direction. Caleb must have realized they a sort of video feed on them. He was glad. No one was watching. The blonde shifted again and came to from his slumber.

"Hey." Grant said tilting his head way back.

Caleb nudged the side of his head. "How long have you been up?" He asked semi-awake and enjoying the closeness.

Grant pressed back against him. "Not long."

He huffed a laugh. "I really do love you and would gladly spend the rest of my days right here but I need to use the bathroom."

Grant looked back and then broke out laughing. He rolled off the larger guy.

"Thank you." Caleb said as he disappeared with a grin.

Grant followed him and waited his turn. Caleb came out and they traded places. Grant cocked his head when Caleb returned to the restroom after him. The blonde pulled down a med kit from a high shelf.

"Oh my gosh your side." Grant's eyes bugged out in sudden recollection as they returned to the front of the apartment.

Caleb sat down at the kitchen table removing his shirt. "Would you believe me if I told you this was nothing?"

Grant just sat down silently and watched as the male stitched himself up. He was rather adept at it, even at such a bad angle.

"Shouldn't you wrap that?" He asked when the larger man started putting things away.

Caleb paused. "Should I?"

Grant nodded. "Antiseptics never hurt either. Here, I'll help. That's kind of an awkward place."

Caleb smiled handing him the tube and the roll. "That it is. This is probably the worst stitching job I have ever done on a human being."

Grant ran a finger over it lightly. "Doesn't look bad to me. Can you put your arm on the table?"

He pivoted the limb so it was out of the agent's way. Grant greases the area generously with the tube of yellow-clear gel. He pressed the offered gauze pad to the wound and held it still as he wrapped the whole midsection of the other man.

Caleb watched him. "Quite good at this." He remarked.

Grant smirked changing his accent to a poor imitation of a southern accent. "This ain't mah first rodeo."

Caleb laughed slipping his shirt back on and pulling on a sweatshirt. He hugged Grant to him and the dark haired male responded in kind. The blonde kissed his shoulder lightly and rubbed his back. They finally pulled away after an eternity had passed.

"You know what." The taller man said suddenly. "We're going out to breakfast."

Grant chuckled in surprise. "Sounds good."

Caleb picked up his hand and hauled Grant into the bedroom. He lent him some clothes.

"We can stop by your apartment on the way out of town." Caleb answered when Grant voiced his hesitation about being around anyone in oversized clothes. "Besides." He whispered low in Grant's ear. "I don't want anyone else to get to see this." He traced the visible line of skin between the shirt and pants.

Grant flushed hotly and murmured something under his breath that Caleb found amusing. They got down to Caleb's car and slid into the front seats. Grant glanced cautiously behind him like he always did. Caleb looked back with him curiously.

"What are we looking for?" He asked.

Grant shrugged. "Just a nervous tick I suppose." He had left the earpiece on the table. Coulson was going to be ticked but ah well.

"Hey if it keeps you alive, all the better." Caleb said simply accepting the somewhat predictable habit.

Grant raised his eyebrows. Usually people told him to cool it, or relax, or just quit. His blonde was so much different. He smiled happily and looked out the window, sliding his hand into the larger offered one.


	13. Final

It took three helicopters to lift the entirety of the werewolf group. Everyone was fairly silent during the ride, swaying with the pitch and roll of the winds. Grant rocked and bumped the person sitting next to him.

"Sorry." He murmured.

Caleb just looked at him softly and squeezed his hand a bit. They had been like that since they sat down. Silent. Connected. The smaller hand thread about Caleb's as he looked over the group they had with them.

"So quiet." Caleb said just as softly with a touch of sadness.

He scanned his poor pack. Jenna was huddled against David. They were usually a talkative couple but not now. Steven had tucked himself into the far back corner and hidden beneath a baseball cap. Nathan was on the other plane with one group and Lisa had the last. Tama was directly across from him. All the younger and more volatile wolves were on this plane. He actually hadn't wanted Grant to be on this copter but on the other hand he needed him here. Even little Thomas, the over-excitable eight year old was docilely leaning against his other side.

"Are you ok?" Grant asked.

Caleb looked down. His hands were shaking. Badly.

"Nerves." He said.

Grant nodded sympathetically squeezing the fingers in his grip in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Finally the birds touched down but Caleb got the feeling they were still high up. He didn't go to stand like Grant did.

"Come on." The agent tugged him lightly to his feet.

Thomas vacated his presence to run over and cling to Steven. The back hatch cracked open and Caleb walked to the forefront still clasping Grant's hand. They walked down the ramp and Caleb looked about blinking in the sun. They were still in the air. The other wolves got up slowly to follow.

"Come on." Grant repeated. "This is my team."

Caleb finally released his captive limb to shake hands. He was much friendlier in person.

"Good morning." Skye flushed lightly. The guy was quite the looker.

"This Skye, Fitz, Simmons, Agent Coulson. And May is probably on the ship."

"Or not." A hard voiced female came up behind them.

Grant didn't jump. He had heard her coming. "Or not. This would be May."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Caleb nodded his head.

The three trickles of people had rounded into a mass. They were the first large group of ordinary,not people to ever board the massive plane. One person stepped away from the other and set down little Thomas. The guy walked towards Caleb who watched him curiously. He pushed back his cap and let it fall to the deck revealing his face.

Coulson gasped. "Captain Rogers."

The man continued forward sternly and Coulson braced himself to be punched. He would deserved it. He had heard through the vine that Steve had had it rough when he had died. The Captain probably felt betrayed. The agent flinched under his gaze. His hero might be the one to kill him and he would be glad for it. The soldier walked right up to him. But instead of a blow two arms wrapped around the older, smaller Shield man.

"I smelled you on your agent. I don't need to know how you survived or why you didn't tell us but I'm damn glad you're alive." Steve said.

Coulson swallowed hard. Steve released him and went back to the group picking up the kid he had been holding.

Caleb just chuckled. "I guess I should have known you knew Cap'n Steven. He's the other one I was telling you about." The blue eyes met Grant's. "The other one with soldier eyes."

Grant huffed laughing a bit. "Shall we?" He gestured forward to the doorway littered with doctors and specialists.

Caleb nodded. The whole group moved in response to them. They stepped forward. And that is how werewolves stepped into the Shield program and how Caleb stepped into Grant's life.

* * *

A Year and a Half Later.

Pilot Wally Jennerson was a good worker. He flew when they told him, where they told him. He got a good pay and good benefits from Shield. That was why he was out flying a retrieval mission on Christmas Eve. He really wanted to be home with his family. His wife. Kathy. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him second only to his two little boys. Ryan, the eight year old and James, the five year old. Kathy would have to move all the presents without him tonight. At least he could get home before morning. He wasn't worried about it. His passenger was quiet and docile just like the weather on the way back was supposed to be.

"I'm really sorry about this."

The pilot didn't look back. They were headed toward a bit of weather and he didn't want it shifting on him.

"Hey don't worry about it." He responded.

The big passenger smiled sadly. "Still. You must have family somewhere and they're a hell of a lot more important than me."

"Sir, I've found that if you do what you're told, they'll getcha home on time." Wally grinned.

They pulled over the clouds and spotted the massive black platform of SHIELD's Helicarrier. On the deck there was the big black plane commonly called "the bus". There was motion everywhere. This place always swarmed like a broken ant hill. At one place it cleared for him to land and someone, one person only, stood still. He put down the helicopter and opened the door. A smaller dark haired agent was waiting, arms crossed and impatient.

"Merry Christmas!" He passenger waved hurriedly.

"You too." Wally said quietly.

There was no way the other would hear now. He was already sprinting off the side. His feet hit the deck and the other person started to move, running forward. They collided like magnets held apart for too long. The pilot smiled. He really didn't know how they did it but the whole long distance relationship thing worked for them. As for him, Kathy was waiting for him.


End file.
